Fallen Goddess of Gamindustri
by ChaosDeathLord
Summary: A what-if story: Purple Heart and the other CPUs are unable to defeat Rei and all hope seemed lost. Until they were rescued by a being whose dimension is in ruins, she claimed to be both a saviour and a destroyer with an ominous sword in hand. Her name? Nepgear. Post-Conquest Nepgear, OP! Nepgear. One-shot!


**CDL: Hey everyone. So I've seen multiple fan arts of conquest Nepgear and I have seen the Conquest Ending myself and I say that I really liked the notion of a post-conquest Gear. The Conquest Ending really opened up multiple possibilities of what would happen to both Nepgear and Gamindustri itself. I get that the Conquest Ending really left some scars to some fans but to me it really gave me a lot of ideas which led to this: "What if The Conquest Ending made Nepgear become one of the/the strongest beings in the Neptunia multiverse?". Anyways, let us begin and don't forget to R &R thanks!**

 **Warning! This fanfic contains a seriously OP!Nepgear. If OP characters are not your stuff, please leave at once. (I'm a hypocrite btw ;w;)**

 **HyperDimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory.**

 **Edit 14/2/2019: Added and fixed a few lines.**

* * *

… _What went wrong? We managed to find the weapon to defeat the Deity of Sin yet somehow just because of one idea we were split off. Just one._

" **What if we gather all the shares throughout Gamindustri and focus them in one nation?** _ **"**_

 _That idea that started the beginning of Gamindustri's ruin. Just by bringing up this idea caused everyone to disagree with it all because they were worried about their Nation and themselves when the whole of Gamindustri was already in the verge of destruction from the Deity of Sin._

 _Noire…_ _ **CoMMitTeD suIciDE by DriViNg tHe SWoRd thRoUGH HeRsELF FOr BEiNg WeAk!**_

 _Uni…_ _ **DiEd WaNTiNg TO Be LiKE HeR CoWaRDlY SiSTEr!**_

 _Blanc…_ _ **KiLLEd BY nePTUne'S HaNDs**_ _ **WhEN IT ShOUld HAvE BeEN mINe**_ _ **!**_

 _Rom…Ram…_ _ **TAKeN oUT aFTeR cRYIng lIKe tHE bAbIEs tHEY ARE!**_

 _Vert…_ _ **BEaTeN TO tHe InCH OF HeR LIFe BY A PAthEtIc UndERLiNg ANd wAs gIVEn A mERCy kILL**_ _ **!**_

 _ *****_ _Ahem_ _ *****_ _Apologies. There are times where the sword tries to influence my mind. In the past I may be easily influenced but nowadays its more of an annoyance._

 _You must be surprised that I'm speaking to you all. Well, I am the main character after all!_

… _Haha…I guess sis must have rubbed off me more than I thought._

… _Sis…Neptune…Was killed by my very hands…_

 _What? Were you expecting me to cry? Like I said, the past me would have but I've changed a lot in my years._

 _*Sigh*Perhaps, had I phrased it correctly, things wouldn't have become the way they were now. Nobody would have died, things would have still been the same, Gamindustri would have-_

 _*Ahem*Welp, no use lamenting the past now…Anyways, as you may have already know, I faced off the Deity of Sin with Gehaburn in hand and I defeated it._

Nepgear, in her HDD form unleashed one final slash at the Deity of Sin and watched as it collapsed.

 _But the words…the words that had continuously repeated in my mind._

" **Without strife, without conflict, without competition…Nothing will advance, Nothing will evolve. The people will complacent and live their lives in peace…The world will stagnate and rot…** **"**

 _With those words, the Deity of Sin faded into dust. We returned back home and I was crowned the CPU of Gamindustri. The words that the Deity of Sin etched into my mind day and night and I had tried my very hardest to govern the land with help from Histoire, IF and Compa._

 _Alas, it was not enough. The people begun revolting, they shouted their dissatisfaction both at the current state of Gamindustri and me. I had tried to calm them and start negotiations but all that ended in ruin. Each day, they begun to grow restless and rowdy and become even more destructive._

 _I persevered regardless and kept a determined exterior and hoped that I could resolved this peacefully._

… _But it didn't go so well. Everything as a breaking point and mine burst when they began insulting the other CPUs._

 _I murdered them…_ _ **LIKE LAMBS TO A SLAUGHTER**!_

Nepgear swung Gehaburn in a frenzy killing every single protesting people in cold blood. By the time she realized what happen, she turn to her citizens who were looking at her in shock, horror and fear. Behind her were a pile of bodies of the protesting and the blood on her and Gehaburn, the sword's ominous glow and the fire behind them only increased the horror.

 _Goodness. Again, I apologize and yes, I had murdered them, right in front of my citizens no less and that's when rumors and superstition came talking about how I had murdered the CPUs in cold blood just so that I can become the sole Goddess of Gamindustri. The shares kept plummeting but strangely enough, I did not weaken at all._

 _Years had passed by as I tried to govern Gamindustri as its Goddess but many things have changed. People were distrusting, afraid, cower and oppose me. Histoire and the others also seem to have distance myself from me and seem to make a strange face whenever I show up._

 _As for me? Well, I've changed too just not physically, I am a goddess after all._

Nepgear is shown standing at the Basilicom's balcony having a stone hard gaze holding Gehaburn. She wears a royal purple uniform with black designs with a black shirt that has lilac linings underneath with the N-gear strapped to her right arm, white trouser with purple strips below and light lilac sneakers with the 'N' symbol on both sides.

 _I begin to adopt a cold personality to better my image of course but there are times where I would show my meek personality under pressure._

 _Life for me was hard with constant complains, designs for new inventions and stuff, paperwork, doing requests from the guild. Histoire helps sometimes but most of the time she is not around. IF and Compa stopped visiting me once their work held them back with IF assisting against uprising protesters and Compa nursing the injured in the riots._

 _Things got worse one day when an army composed of people who wanted independence appeared out of nowhere and started creating havoc. Naturally, I tried to negotiate but it ended far more worse and I watched as my citizens started turning on me._

 _I returned to the Basilicom and had cried my heart out. I did EVERYTHING for them and they repaid me with betrayal. The next day, something changed as I begun to adopt a more ruthless personality and begun to implement curfew hours and suppression laws onto Gamindustri. This done more harm than good as my citizens even started to protest my law that I was forced to put in executions to keep them on leash. Histoire didn't approve of my method._

" **Negear, this is madness!"** Histoire shouted at Negear who was sitting with the back of her chair facing the tome. **"To go even the lengths of killing…do you know what is happening right now?!"**

Of course the Goddess of Gamindustri knows what's going on as she watches from her window. The city was ablaze, soldiers coming in to either kill or restrain the rampaging civilians who were destroying the road, buildings, shops and homes.

" **Nepgear, you must stop this at once! The city is being destroyed and our shares are nearly dropping to zero! At this rate, there won't be anyone to give share energy! The remaining civilians that worship you are becoming more and more dissatisfied with what you've done even the soldiers are questioning your orders!"**

Nepgear turned around and stood up. Walking up and standing in front of Histoire. The tome float a few steps back uneased.

"… **Histoire…When I first became the Goddess of Gamindustri, I had promised that I would make it a better place and I did. The land prospered with my guidance, technology flourished with my help, monster population decreased with my power, I did all that every day. Everything I did was for the people and yet, there were some who are still unsatisfied with what I've done. I have dedicated myself with helping Gamindustri and this is what I get? Riots, complaints, mayhem."**

Nepgear turned her back on Histoire and held her hands out.

" **Now they forced me to do all this because they were not satisfied with what I've done! I've tried negotiating with them and they spit it on my face and with just a few words they turned my citizens against me. If they want a dictator, so be it."**

" **But Neptune-"** Nepgear turned around eyes ablaze

" **NEPTUNE IS NOT AROUND!"** The Goddess panted and blinked realizing what she did as she stared at Histoire's fearful eyes. **"Goodness! I-I'm sorry Histoire…It's just, I've had it with this…All of it. Managing Gamindustri by myself have taken a toll on me and…"**

"… **I understand Nepgear…even as a goddess there are somethings that you can't accomplish by yourself but I beg that you please lift the laws that you have placed."**

Nepgear nodded. **"I understand Histoire…Just, I need some rest…"** she said as she placed a hand on her head while the other was in a shooing motion. Histoire nodded in approval and turned to leave but stopped as Nepgear spoke.

" **Histoire…"** The oracle turned to look at Nepgear who had tired and weary eyes. **"Please…help me restore Gaminustri to it's once peaceful state…"**

Histoire nodded once more. **"…I'll do what I can Nepgear until then, get some rest."**

 _I thought that Histoire would be with me, that she'll support me through the end._

… _But it turns out I was wrong…Everything went to hell that day._

Nepgear slumped onto the ground as she stared at the people in front of her in shock while being surrounded .

Red, 5pb, MarverlouAQL, Broccoli, Falcom, Cave, Cyberconnect2, Tekken, Mina, Chika, Kei, IF, Compa and-

 _Histoire…The one I thought I had trusted after everyone in Gamindustri turned against me, betrayed me. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything…_

" **Histoire…Why?"** Nepgear asked as tears came.

Histoire looked away in shame **"My apologies Nepgear but you had to be put down. It is the least I can do to relieve you of your burden. You have worked hard and well to make Gamindustri a glorious place but perhaps it is time for you to rest."**

 _I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I thought it was joke but when I saw the look in Historie's eyes all I saw was pity and sadness. I had multiple emotions gone through me at that time._

 **Why!Why!Why!Why!Why!Sadness!Sadness!Sadness!Sadness!Sadness!Hate!Hate!Hate!Hate!Hate!Grief!Grief!Grief!Grief!Grief!Anger!Anger!Anger!Anger!Anger!Rage!Rage!Rage!Rage!Rage!Rage!**

With a cry, Nepgear swung Gehaburn down creating dust in front of her former friends and allies and run into the opposite direction cutting down both citizens and soldiers.

" **She's getting away!"**

" **After her!"**

" **Bring down the Goddess!"**

Nepgear cried along the way as she ran, ran and ran.

 _I ran for countless of hours and before I knew it, I was in Gamindustri's Graveyard._

Nepgear panted as she kneeled with her hands on the ground. She looked up and realised where she was.

" **This is…"**

" **I see you have returned."**

" **!"**

Nepgear looked up to see the ghostly figure of the Deity of Sin looking down at her and screamed in rage.

" **YOU!"**

" **Humph, you put on a magnificent show truly you amused me child with your hard work and dedication that ultimately went down to ruins ."**

" **How are you still alive?!"**

" **I told you before child, I am limited by neither time nor a physical form. I waited until the world ended, YOUR world. The world you so desperately and futilely created had stagnated and rot. Without strife, the people have nothing to blame and whine but you, without conflict, the people have nothing to take out their anger and frustrations on but you, without competitions, nobody can create or improve their inventions but you...The world did not change for the better, in fact it had just became worse!"**

Nepgear trembled in fury on all the accusations the Deity of Sin had placed on her as she glared at the Deity and pointed at it. **"You! This is all your fault! If you hadn't appeared, things wouldn't be like this!"**

" **Are you sure about child? Even had I not existed there would surely be another that will take up my place."**

" **SHUT UP!"** Nepgear swung Gehaburn at the Deity but it dodged the energy wave coming at it.

" **Denying what is the truth right in front of you? I watched as you were betrayed by your friends. The hurt, the sadness, the anger, the rage, the grief you felt. You want to destroy them don't you?"**

" **T-That's not-!"**

" **Don't try to deny it child. The world has abandoned you, what is your purpose but to rot for eternity?** **NOTHING.** **You have nothing to help you, nothing to save you, nothing to free you. What else is there for something that was discarded by the things she was trying to guide?"**

 _No words came out of me as I realized what the Deity of Sin was talking about. After I had become the Goddess of Gamindustri my only purpose was to guide my people, make the land flourish and bring prosperity to all. But now that I was discarded, what else is there for me?_

 **NOTHING.** _It's what I had. Even if I am immortal, what good would that help me as I wander the land with nothing to do but watch for eternity? My name and image would go down in history as a diabolical Goddess and if I were to show myself in public I would be put down for good._

" **It seems you are finally seeing things my way."**

"… **Why are you doing this?"** Nepgear asked, wondering why her enemy wants to help her now especially the one who had killed her.

" **I have grown bored with this world. There is no need for me to do anything now that the world is on the path of destruction. My work is finished without me even lifting a single finger. But you on the other hand, I foresee something interesting should you go through this path, are you interested?"**

"… **What must I do?"** Nepgear asked as she looked at the Deity with broken and empty eyes.

" **I shall give you my powers, I will cease to exist but you shall become the new Deity of Sin, taking up my place and do to this world what you see fit. Raise your blade."**

Nepgear obediently raised Gehaburn and the Deity of Sin touched it. A bright light shone brightly in the Gamindustri Graveyard as lighting crashed down from above. Before dimming, the Deity of Sin spoke as it started to fade.

" **Go child, your new purpose begins now as the new Deity of Sin. Right all the wrong that the inhabitants of this world had placed upon you."** Were its last words as the light ended.

A shadowy figure stood up and opened its glowing red eyes. In its hand was a glowing dark purple sword that had a black hilt and golden guard with a ruby gem in the middle. The figure stood up and grew two pairs of wings. It raised the sword up and lighting crashed unto it.

Around the figure were multiple monsters of various kind roaring at the birth of their new master.

 _I became the new Deity of Sin and with those monsters under my command, I invaded Gamindustri. I destroyed everything in my path._

Cities were destroyed, Citizens were murdered by monsters, soldiers futilely trying to stop them and were killed in the process.

 _I killed everything and everyone without mercy. I then killed my formers friends and allies in cold blood as well._

The doors burst open as Histoire turned to look at a familiar figure. But before she could say anything, she was stabbed in the chest. She raised her hand and tried to reached out to the one who stabbed her.

" **Nep…Gear…"** Were the oracle's final words before her body dissolved leaving her book.

 _The entire population was eradicated leaving me and the monsters as the only living beings alive in this world. My body had changed drastically after my transformation I had become what is essentially a Fallen Goddess I did not require Shares to exist anymore instead they were used to enhance my strength._

Nepgear sat in a broken throne one leg crossed over the other. Her skin tone had become pale and she seem to be older with longer hair that forgoes her hair clip, sharp eyes, larger bust, slender hands and toned legs. She wore a purple dress that reached her waist with red linings, dark lilac shorts with blue outlines and dark blue shoes with neon purple lights. She also has a obsidian colored cloak with gold trimmings and a necklace.

 _Gehaburn had changed as well when it absorbed the power of the Deity of Sin becoming more powerful than ever._

 _I may have destroyed Gamindustri but that does not mean my tale was over. Not yet._

 _Over the years I had grown bored from my daily routine of walking, musing, tinkering and reading so I decided to read the tome that was once Histoire. From what I've heard, Histoire is supposed to contain all the world's knowledge which piped my interest. As I read there was a lot of information that interests me and it would have helped greatly in the battle against the Deity of Sin back in the past._

 _I would have questioned why Histoire didn't destroy the Deity by herself but it turns out that it was a security measure to ensure that she or CPUs would not go rogue and use the powers in it as they saw fit. Which would explain why she could only lookup info and had to take three days, months, years etc. etc. How did I know?_

 _It was written in the first page. What kind of idiot God/Goddess would place this info in the freaking FRONT page?_

 _Any who. My search led me to a particular info. Dimension travel and Time travel. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it but if that's true, we could have asked the Goddess from other timelines and dimensions to help us defeat the Deity of Sin from the start! Of course, the theory of dimensional traveling and time traveling was never proven but I'll say this…we were idiots to not consider this at the time when ASIC came to power…_

 _So I decided to look at the one of the timelines and what I saw…had me go insane._

Nepgear stared as she saw what was on the other timeline. There her friends and family were all there. Gamindustri looked as beautiful as it was before it's destruction and there was the younger her with Neptune, the other CPUs and a sword that looks similar to Gehaburn held in her younger self's hand.

" **It's all thanks to this Share Blade that we managed to defeat the Deity of Sin!"** The younger Nepgear shouted as she raised the blade.

" **Yeah, who would have thought that something good came out of shattering that cursed sword."** Uni said as she stood beside the younger Nepgear.

Shatter that cursed sword? Share Blade? Nepgear looked down to see her shaking hand holding Gehaburn. They were able to forge something by destroying Gehaburn?

" **Even though it took most of the shares of all 4 nations to create it, it was worth it to place the combined Sharicite to make the sword."** Noire spoken up.

 _Multiple thoughts had rushed through me at that time. 'Combined Sharicite? A different Gehaburn made out of Shares? Everyone is alive? There was no killing? No sacrifice?'_

 _But that paled in comparison with my emotions at that time. I was confused at how they did it without sacrificing the CPUs, I was sad that why had we not thought about it, I was angry that they managed to defeat the Deity without sacrificing anyone, I was jealous that they had their perfect ending._

 _Remember when I said that I had gone insane? Well…_

With a cry of rage, Nepgear stabbed Gehaburn at the image and sliced down.

 _ **Holy Sword Timeline.**_

The CPUs and CPU Candidates gasps as a portal come open and out stepped Nepgear herself.

" **What the Goodness?!"** Younger Nepgear shouted.

" **What the Nep?! Heyyyy, isn't that Nep Jr?"** Neptune asked as shepointed at Negear

" **Oh wow! She looks different doesn't she?"** Ram asked.

" **S-She looks older than our Nepgear."** Rom stuttured.

" **H-Hey…Look…"** Uni shakily held a finger out as she pointed at Gehaburn. **"Isn't that the cursed blade?"**

" **Hmm? Now that I see it yeah! Why does she have it?"** Neptune asked like the carefree girl she is.

As the CPUs and their sisters contemplate about Nepgear. The person in question was trembling.

 _I had questioned myself "Why do they get to live?" "Why do I have to sacrifice everything while they don't?" "Why do they gain happiness while I gain sadness?" "Why should I suffer and not them?" "I hate this." "I hate them." "I should have been the one who deserved this, not them!" "Why me not them? Why?Why?WHY?!"_ _"Kill kill kill kill kill kill!"_

 ** _KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_** Nepgear let out a bloodcurdling scream and charged at the CPUs

 _Guided by Gehaburn's influence, I attacked the CPUs. They retaliated but their combined might was nothing against a Fallen Goddess who had the power of the Deity of Sin, combined with the amount of Shares in Gamindustri that was absorbed by Gehaburn who was also fueled by the blood of the seven CPU lineage that grew with each CPU I had killed. One by one I killed the CPUs and with each kill I become much stronger as Gehaburn absorbs their essence and I finally put an end to my other self who had the Share Blade in her hands._

Thunder and lightning raged as it rained upon the now destroyed nation of Planeptune. In its center was a massive crater and weapons from the deceased Goddesses were scattered around the area broken in pieces.

In the crater was the panting figure of Nepgear with Gehaburn stabbed through the other Nepgear who had lifeless, shocked eyes as gazillion of blood came out from her mouth and chest, the Share Blade held in her open, cold, dead fingers.

Pulling out Gehaburn, Nepgear watched as the sword absorbed the other Nepgear, her body dissolving until all that remain was the Share Blade itself. Nepgear picked up the blade with her free hand and with a hoarse yell, destroyed it with Gehaburn.

The result was explosive as large amount of Share energy poured out from the destroyed weapon but Nepgear held Gehaburn out and all the Share energy was absorbed right into it while creating a bright glow.

 _Adding the 8 Goddess' I've killed, Gehaburn now had 15 blood of the CPUs and with the absorption of the Shares in the Share Blade, it evolved._

The Gehaburn once again changed appearance as it's guard now has cyan neon designs and etched onto the blade were white runes glowing with energy. Nepgear was engulfed with a dark aura and screamed as it burst upwards the light destroying the buildings and land where it eventually spread throughout Gamindustri.

 _The power taken from the Share Blade gave me the power to destroy that entire timeline but my killing spree did not end. Instead, I traveled to different dimensions and timelines killing their CPUs and absorbing their shares before destroying them._

 _It would seem that my destructive carnage would not end. But because of that, it affected the other timelines and dimensions which alerted the multiple Histories in their own realities. They would contact their neighboring realities and from the messages left behind by the alternate Histoires who I've destroyed, they gather their CPUs and had prepared for my arrival._

 _When I had arrived to the next place of destruction, I was immediately ambushed by thousands and millions of Goddesses from different realities_

 _Even with my power I was no match for their relentless assault and might. For every Goddess I killed, more would take their place. I did not have enough time to take a break and was cornered and with their combined strength I was put down and brought back to my sanity._

Nepgear panted and quickly looked to see familiar and new Goddess looking at her. Tears came out and she muttered.

" **Please, end me."** Was her final words as she closed her eyes. She felt pain, then nothing.

 _I didn't see who had dealt the final blow but on that day, I died…_

… _Was what you thought isn't it? Didn't I tell you? I'm the main character in this fiction and main characters don't die! I mean, just look at Neptune. Seriously, whoever the hell says "People die when they are killed" are idiots do you see me die after being killed?_

 **CDL: Uh, Gear? Your breaking the fourth wall.**

 _Oh my goodness! I'm sorry Mr. Author! Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, my 'death'._

 _I thought I was dead but instead, I found myself still alive with Gehaburn in hand. I remembered that the Deity of Sin can be revived but it takes time to create a new body. So, how did I revive that fast you ask? Well, it turns out over the years I have forged an unbreakable bond with Gehaburn and with the amount of shares it has, it used the shares it had absorbed to give me a new body and I can also do the same should Gehaburn be destroyed._

 _Now that I had regained my sanity I realized the weight of what I've done and felt my sins crawling up my back._

 **CDL: You dirty sister killer. And was that a Linkin' Park reference I see?**

 _Please don't make this awkward anymore as it needs to be Mr Author! *Ahem* As I was saying, when the folly of my actions crashed upon me, I fell into a massive wreck. If it was the old me I would have committed suicide out of grief and horror but I didn't because I knew I would revive again and again. Instead it made me become determined to control my outrage._

 _To do so, I traveled to different dimensions to meditate to fortify and sharpen my mind. I couldn't travel to other timelines due to the fact that I might accidentally cause a time paradox and erase myself from existence so I merely settled in watching them like a TV show. I'll admit, the first few times in travelling dimensions I had trouble trying to keep my emotions in check and I had to return back to my own home to quickly calm myself. It didn't help that I had come close to lashing out via Gehaburn's influence and had to release the anger and hatred in my world by destroying either the ruins or monsters._

 _Speaking of Gehaburn, I had begun to test how powerful it became after it had absorbed countless CPUs and Shares. I learned that after absorbing the Share Blade itself, it gained the ability to forcefully absorb Shares and whether be it a CPU or a living being I am able to take their shares away. There is also the fact that I am able to use moves from the CPUs that I've killed due to Gehaburn absorbing their essence thus allowing me to use every single one of their moves and skills._

 _I began to also read through Histoire picking up the ability to use magic but I have to have Histoire with me otherwise I am unable to unleash any magic. Man, who would have thought that Histoire had the power to erase Gamindustri herself? I had finally understood why they placed restrictions, I shudder to think what would happen if I had to face a Histoire who had no restrictions on._

 _During my travels I would help out the world I was in by doing quests in the guild. In a few occasions I sent out my monsters to test if the CPUs of the world I was in are strong enough to protect their nations. I would even face them myself to assess how strong they are and if they pass they are good enough to protect their nation. If they fail…well, at least it gives them the motivation to become stronger._

 _There are times where there were cataclysmic threats that would affect various dimensions. I would merely watch as the other dimensions face off against the threat themselves and if they were unable to defeat it I would step in._

 _You might be asking why I do this. Well, different dimensions or not, I AM the Goddess of Gamindustri! Well actually FALLEN and FORMER Goddess of Gamindustri but that's beside the point! After my death and resurrection I had sworn myself to protect Gamindustri of every timeline and dimensions even if I am a former Goddess regardless._

Speaking of world ending threats…I'm actually watching one myself as I sat in my throne watching a dimension that was under attacked by a revived CPU and that the two dimensions are now being affected by the Goddess as we speak.

I watched as Neptune, me, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom and Ram and Vert are engaging the battle alongside another Noire, Blanc, Vert and the CPU of their dimension's Planeptune. The battle had been rough but they had managed to gain the upper hand.

…But something had messed up along the way and one by one they were defeated. I watched the defeated forms of the CPU's of both dimensions as the Goddess of Tari gloated at her victory.

Well, I guess it's my time to shine huh? Picking up Gehaburn I cut open a portal to the other Dimension and dashed right though it.

* * *

'How did this happen?' Neptune or Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune thought as she struggled to stand as Rei Ryghts from her dimension laughed and gloat at their defeat.

Things were going so well even after Rei had gained more power from herself from Plutia's dimension due to Darksty's meddling but all it took was one mistake, one distraction and they were soundlessly defeated even after her dimension's Noire, Blanc and Vert had arrived to help out.

"Look how pitiful you all are right now!" The insane Goddess boasted as she sneered at the 12 CPUs. Holding her weapon up it begun to charge up a blast to destroy the CPUs once and for all. "Once I get rid of you, I'll remake the whole world in my image. Then, I'll move on to the next and the next after until I make the entire dimensions MINE! HAHAHAHA NOW DIE!" Rei unleashed her attack aiming straight for the CPU.

'Is this the end?!' Purple Heart closed her eyes losing hope as the blast was getting closer. The other Goddess' were also doing the same thing losing all hope in saving Gamindustri and waiting for their inevitable doom.

As the attack had almost reached the Goddess' a portal suddenly opened and a hand slapped the attack away hitting at a nearby building that exploded.

"WHAT?!" Rei screamed in disbelief that someone would interfere with the Goddess' death.

Purple Heart and the others raised their heads to look at the figure who had saved them from death.

From their viewpoints the figure had a slender figure signifying she is a female. She has long pink hair flowing due to the wind and there seems to be a black feathery hair accessory on her right. From her left hand that had slapped the attack away was a black fingerless gloves with a glowing 'N' on it then from there was an elbow guard that was partially covered by a dark purple hoodie with obsidian edges and a giant 'N' printed on her back and her right looking exactly the same as her left. She had a white dress with pink edges underneath the hoodie with a navy blue colored short below, shin guards and dark lilac shoes with pink Tron lines connected to a glowing pink 'N' on her ankle. There was a black holster on her left arm and her right did not have gloves but it held a weapon unknown to the Goddess.

The weapon is a large glowing sword with a black blade with violet glowing runes inscribed onto it and purple outline with a small white guard that has a lilac gem on the center connected to a purple grip. The weapon gave off an ominous aura that unnerved the Goddess' for some reason.

"Who are you?!" Rei screamed at the new intruder. "How dare you interfere with the destruction of the CPUs!"

The woman gave out a puff of air and looked at Rei and spoked. "Well, I do have countless names and titles. 'The Goddess', 'Destroyer', 'Deity of Sin' (Nepgear:"Huh?"), 'Saviour', 'Fallen Goddess' and a whole lot more."

The Goddess gasped as the figure turned to look at them. It was the face of an older Nepgear smiling.

"…But I guess you can call me Nepgear, the Goddess of Gamindustri."

"The Goddess of Gaminudstri you say?! Ridiculous! In my time there was no such thing as that!" Rei shouted pointing a finger at 'Nepgear'.

"Well, not in your dimension perhaps but in mine I am-no WAS the Goddess of Gamindustri. Now, I'm actually a FORMER Goddess of the now destroyed Gamindustri of my dimension. Nowadays, I just travel between dimensions wandering."

"Hmph, a former Goddess you say? And you said your country was destroyed?"

"Yup, by my own hands no less. Hahaha." 'Nepgear' laughed nervously has she placed a hand behind her back.

'Gamindustri was destroyed by her hands?' Neptune thought as she looked at her supposed sister from a different dimension. No doubt the other Goddess' were thinking the same thing.

'She said Deity of Sin was one of her name…What did she meant by that?' Purple Sister wondered why her older self would call herself the title of her former enemy as 'Nepgear' laughed.

"You said Gamindustri was destroyed by your hands…What do you mean by that?" Noire asked the question the others wanted to ask. 'Nepgear' looked at Noire and shrugged.

"Eh, let's just say that I was placed under pressure and I snapped. Boom! Gamindustri, gone." 'Nepgear said as she made an explode motion while smiling.

"WHAT?!" Purple Sister shouted in shock as the others gasped at the nonchalant way 'Nepgear' had said.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was the only one who governed the entire of Gamindustri you know! You try to lead a country made up of other nations yourself then you come and complain that to me!"

"What about Rom, Ram and the others?! What about us?! Where were we?!" White Heart shouted wondering why she, her sisters and the other CPUs not governing their own countries.

'Nepgear' gave them a blank stare and shrugged. "You all died." She said in a monotone voice like as if the death of the her sister and friends didn't affect her much but in reality she has been over it. Doesn't help that it sometimes hurt though.

Shocked silence overcame the area as Purple Heart, White Heart, Green Heart, Black Heart and the CPU candidates stared at 'Nepgear'.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Rom asked. "Yeah! What do you mean that we died?!" Ram shouted.

"Exactly what I said. You all gave up you lives to help defeat the Deity of Sin."

"And how exactly did we die?" Black Sister asked.

Looking at the sword at her hand. 'Nepgear' spoke.

"...I killed you all, with my bare hands." She said devoid of emotions.

"WHAT?!" Shocked, horrified shouts echoed.

"What do you mean when you killed your dimensions CPUs?!" UD!Black Heart shouted

"Hmhmhmhm. This Nep Jr seems like a bad girl...maybe I should punish her..." Iris Heart smirked as she glared at 'Nepgear'

"PLEASE DON'T!" Purple Sister shouted in fear knowing what would happen if Irish Heart were to have her way. Despite the situation it looked like Iris Heart can still make light of it.

"Nepgear…Why?" Purple Heart murmured. Her sister, albeit from a different dimension, had killed her sister in cold blood. Her! Her very own sister! Just so that they could defeat the Deity of Sin! Just what had forced her to perform such sacrifice to allow her defeat the Deity of Sin and what had happen to make Nepgear into what she is now?

"Anyway…"Resting the giant blade on her shoulder like it was nothing. 'Nepgear' turned to look at Rei grinning. "I came here not to answer 20 Questions but to stop the threat right in front of me."

"Are you finally done? Good. Cause I was about to be pissed for ignoring me for so long." Rei said unamused as she finished 'inspecting' her nails.

"Sorry about that. Let's get started shall we?" Nepgear pointed Gehaburn at the CPUs and it glowed. "Apologies CPUs but this is going to be nasty."

All the Goddess either grunted or gasped as they felt their Shares leaving them and into Gehaburn.

"You…Bitch! What the hell…did you do to us?!" UD! White Heart shouted as she was further drained when she felt her shares left her and into the sword.

" Eh, I thought I might as well take some shares. Don't worry, I took enough that you'll be able to remain in HDD form."

"Speaking of HDD... shouldn't you...transform yourself?" Green Heart panted as she asked wondering why Nepgear hasn't transform yet.

"Pfft. Please, this dimension's stability is already close to being destroyed. If I were to transform, my very existence would destroy it. Is that what you want? Plus, I don't need HDD to beat her. Not yet at least..." With a savage grin, Nepgear jumped towards Rei appearing instantly above her, shocking everyone and delivered a downward slash onto her.

Rei responded by transforming her wings to block the attack but was caught off guard by Nepgear's strength and was blown to a nearby building.

"My word…" UD! Green Heart muttered in awe of Nepgear's power.

Nepgear landed onto a rooftop and watched where Rei was blasted off. She quickly jumped away as firebolts struck where she was destroying the building.

As Nepgear fall down she saw Rei charging towards her with her staff raised to strike her. Nepgear waited for the last moment before she twisted her body and jump vaulted Rei.

"Wha-" Rei was kicked into another building courtesy of Nepgear's kick. Forming a platform below her, Nepgear jumped towards where Rei crashed and landed into an office room where the insane goddess stood up.

"You bitch!" Rei shouted as she fired firebolts at Nepgear who dispelled them by swiping Gehaburn with a smile on her face. Just as she dispelled the last firebolt Rei appeared in front of her and swung her staff at the fallen goddess out of the building.

Nepgear landed onto another building but instead of crashing through it, once her feet touched the glass, she started grinding downwards with the glass shattering behind her as she passed by.

Nepgear looked up to see Rei charging towards her once more while firing another volley of firebolts at her. Nepgear weaved through the firebolts as they destroyed the building she was on. Debris fell and Nepgear quickly jumped debris onto debris towards Rei.

From her staff, Rei generated an energy blade and swiped at Nepgear who ducked and delivered an uppercut at Rei who tilted her head back just in time and kicked Nepgear on the stomach separating the two.

Nepgear unleashed a energy slash at Rei's direction and quickly started to run upwards from another building she had landed on.

Rei blocked the attack via a barrier and started chasing at Nepgear. As she got close, Rei unleashed firebolts against Nepgear who evaded each and every firebolt coming her way while retaliating with her energy slashes. The two traded blasts until Nepgear reached the top and stared at the insane goddess above her.

"To think that you a mere CPU can stand up to me is absurd! Once I am done with you, I'll destroy the other CPUs then the whole of Gamindustri!" Rei shouted as she unleashed a far stronger and larger firebolt at Nepgear who shouted "Been there, done that!" and responded in kind with a bigger energy slash, the two clashing to form an explosion.

Nepgear quickly dodged a lightning strike but she didn't have time to recover and had to dodge lightning after lightning from Rei who laughed at Nepgear.

"Hahaha! Dance, Dance, Dance! Dance as your goddess demands you!"

As Nepgear dodged she quickly formed a plan. 'This is going nowhere' she thought. 'As long as she has the ability to fly I can't hit her that much. Well, then…let's even up the score shall we. _ **Wing processors attach. Partial HDD activate!**_ '

Lightning crashed down towards Nepgear who begun to glow causing Rei to stop her assault.

"What?! What's happening?!"

Nepgear suddenly appeared in front of her and delivered a haymaker onto the insane goddess. Rei spun from the hit before glaring at Nepgear.

Behind the fallen goddess was a pair of flight processors colored black-purple looking like something out of a Gundam show (Think the wings of Kong Ming Nu Gundam from SD Gundam Sangokuden) and her iris had changed into dark blue with light purple coloured CPU's iris but it had 1/4 of it was powered up.

Nepgear snapped her fingers and the flight processors suddenly detached 10 small rectangular objects yet instead of dropping, they flew towards Rei and fired beams. They were drones!

"You're kidding me!" Rei exclaimed as she dodged the beams and quickly tried to outrun the shooting drones to no avail. She tried to fire a lighting at Nepgear who was flying towards her but 3 drones formed around her to create a barrier around her!

"Ahhhh shi-!" Rei was bashed by Nepgear and the two were plowing through building after building toppling them until Rei was grabbed by the face by Nepgear and was thrown straight to the ground creating a large explosion.

Nepgear stared at the large cloud of smoke but was suddenly clotheslined by Rei and the two crashed into another building and rolled before stopping with Rei on top of Nepgear, her wings holding her wrists, and started punching her.

"NO! I REFUSE LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU! A FORMER CPU SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO STAND UP TO ME! I'LL DESTROY YOU! I'LL DESTROY EVERYONE! I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Nepgear suddenly ripped her hands out from the wing's grasp and caught Rei's fist and then head-butted her causing the mad goddess to recoil clutching her head in pain.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. Seriously, you really are one crazy bitch you know. You say you loath CPU yet you yourself are one. CPUs shouldn't exist? Yeah, maybe we should not but the same can be said for the opposite. I hate saying this but I might as well recite what she said: "Without strife, without conflict, without competition, Nothing will advance, Nothing will evolve. The people will complacent and live their lives in peace…The world will stagnate and rot". Sure, we CPUs may fight but we fight to help improve ourselves, develop relationships and play for fun. We take our losses and try to learn from it, from that we begin to evolve better and stronger, advance our technology and deepen bonds. This process will go on until the cycle is broken and if said cycle is broken the people may take years or maybe millennia to advance forward. By then, monsters would be more stronger and tougher to face. Who would protect the people? Certainly not the Goddess because they are gone. The people will be overrun by the monsters and go extinct. This is exactly why we CPUs are needed: To protect our citizens and lead them to a brighter future."

"BE QUIET!" Rei shoulder charged Nepgear and the two blasted out of the building. The two traded punch and kicks destroying the environment in the process but the two didn't matter even as the clash of their powers blasted apart glass, buildings or even cars as they continued fighting.

Nepgear tilted her head to avoid a punch and punched Rei right in the stomach but the mad goddess returned with a sucker punch which Nepgear responded with a knee to the face and Rei grabbed Nepgear's leg and slammed her onto the ground but Nepgear used the rebound to her advantage and spin kicked Rei.

Rei stumbled as she panted from the bruises she has gotten. She looked at her opponent and was in shocked that not once was she tired. Nepgear's entire body is filled with large amounts of shares she and Gehaburn had amassed over the years not to mention that both she and Gehaburn can recover their energy very quickly, Nepgear can go on for years without stopping before she runs out of energy or she can just use Gehaburn to replenish herself.

Nepgear rushed towards Rei and kneed her in the abdomen causing Rei to buckle before elbowing her back and as the mad goddess fell, Nepgear kicked her upwards. With her neck visible, Nepgear punched Rei in the throat causing her to gag but Nepgear was relentless as she punched the mad goddess multiple times on the abdomen before delivering an axe kick but before Rei touched the ground, Nepgear uppercut her. The fallen goddess grabbed the mad goddess' leg and slammed her to the ground making a large crater.

A punch suddenly landed onto Nepgear causing her to stagger in surprise but she was sent into the air via an uppercut and Rei blasted forward and with her wings assaulting Nepgear before she hammer punched the fallen goddess towards the ground.

Back with the CPUs some were beginning to regain their strength and they immediately went to help the others who were still recovering.

"That other Nepgear or whatever, once I'm back to full strength I'm gonna give that bitch a pounding." White Hair growled as she was held up by her other self feeling humiliated by 'Nepgear's' actions.

"Count me in on that one." UD! White Heart growled as well sharing her counterpart's pain.

The CPUs jumped as they heard an explosion a few meters away from them. They turned to see a large amount of dust in front of them and saw a blur entered the dust creating a gust of wind blowing it away to reveal Nepgear and Rei engaging each other once more.

Rei blocked a punch from Nepgear and sent one to her stomach but Nepgear grabbed ahold of it and kneed Rei in the stomach. Nepgear judo flipped the mad goddess cracking the ground and aimed a strike for the head which would have splatted had she not moved just in time while the fist went through the pavement and cracked the road. The force can be felt by the CPUs even from afar.

"…I think I'll take back what I said just now." White Heart muttered as her counterpart nodded in agreement.

Summoning her staff, Rei unleashed a side sweep as her staff generated a large energy blade that is approaching the CPUs who were preparing to run.

Nepgear sighed in disappointment as she held a hand out towards the blade's trajectory and grabbed it by her bare hands and crushed it.

Before anybody could react, Nepgear punched Rei into the pavement once again cracking the entire ground and summoned Gehaburn before slamming it to the downed Rei who tries to block the oncoming onslaught with her wings.

"Come on, Come ON, COME ON!" Nepgear shouted and laughed in sadistic glee as she slammed Gehaburn onto Rei who tries her desperate best to block the attacks. Each time the fallen goddess slammed her sword down it created the ground started to cave deeper and deeper.

"My word! Such brutality!" Green Heart gasped in shock at how barbaric this 'Nepgear' was.

"Blanc, I'm scared of that Nepgear!" Rom sniffed as she held onto White Heart alongside Ram who shouted "She's a meanie!"

"Oh my, how interesting that Nep Jr is." Iris Heart chuckled with a finger on her lips.

"Hey! Stop bullying mommy!" Yellow Heart shouted as she ran towards the battle but Purple Heart and Black Heart held her back and stared at the brutal scene with apprehension.

"Is…Is that really me..?!" Purple Sister whispered horrified that she would be like that.

"Nepgear…" Black Sister murmured as she placed a hand on the CPU candidate's shoulder.

Nepgear's assault did not stopped for a few seconds before the fallen goddess suddenly grab Rei by the neck, toss her up and shouted.

" **SADISTIC DANCE**!"

Rei screamed as she was dealt shallow but painful slashes as Nepgear attacked from multiple directions looking like she was dancing while creating afterimages of herself. The attack ended with Nepgear swiping Rei towards the ground creating an explosion.

Nepgear landed on the ground gracefully and shouted. "C'mon you little shit! Is that all you have after all that boasting you gave me a disappointing fight?! Get up! GET UP!"

The dust was blasted by a gust of wind to reveal a heavily damaged Rei with bloodshot eyes as parts of her armor begun to crack.

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR IDIOTIC GAMES!" Rei suddenly flew up towards the Planeptune Basilicom and raised her staff. Energy begun to form on the staff to form a giant blue ball of death as Rei cackled insanely.

"IT'S OVER CPUS! THIS ATTACK WILL DESTROY THE ENTIRETY OF GAMINDUSTRI ALONG WITH YOU!"

As the CPUs panicked at their incoming doom, Nepgear shook her head. She begin to wonder which attack she should use to counter that move but most of them will destroy Planeptune or the Basilicom itself.

Then she had an idea. 'Oh yeah, how about that move from that show?' she begun to grin as the giant blue ball had reached its maximum output.

"GOODBYE YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS!" Rei threw the ball and it flew towards them in an incredible speed.

Nepgear breathed out and clenched her right fist as it generated a dark aura. As the giant ball reached towards her, Nepgear reared her fist back and punched.

" **GEAR KNUCKLE EX!"**

The ground behind Nepgear cracked as the air pressure split in half nearly hitting the goddess' who did their best to remain rooted to the ground. While the clash looked like it was a tie, in truth, Nepgear had not even been serious and with a twitch of her arm, the ball rebounded back towards Rei who had a shock looked on her face.

"WHA-" **BOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

The ball slammed into Rei and carried her far above the sky and exploded.

"…My goodness…"UD! Green Heart muttered out in shock.

If one were to have a bird's eye view, they would see that from the front of Nepgear onward, the ground was split apart for miles until it almost reached Planeptune's Basilicom while the surrounding buildings were toppled over. Not only that but the sky was splitted apart as well in a clear straight line from Nepgear's Gear Knuckle EX attack.

An object suddenly fell to the ground with a gigantic crash. Everyone slowly walked towards the crater and saw the still form of Rei with her eyes closed.

"I-I-Is she dead?" UD! Rei asked nervously but breathe out in relief as she heard her other self still breathing. She had went into hiding close by when she saw the CPUs fighting her other self and had panicked as they were defeated. When Nepgear had appeared to save them she was relieved that they were safe.

Nepgear said nothing as she walked towards the unconscious form of Rei and once she was at her side, raised Gehaburn. the tip pointing downwards, causing everyone to panic.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" UD! Black Heart shouted in alarm.

"What do you think I'm doing? Eliminating the threat from Gamindustri." Nepgear replied nonchalantly.

"Plea-Please wait! She didn't do anything wrong! This was all my fault from the start! If it's someone you should blame, it was me!" UD! Rei shouted as she tried to plead with Nepgear but if seemed like the fallen goddess didn't seemed to care.

"I see." Was all Nepgear said as she plunged Gehaburn down.

"NOOOO!" Mostly everyone shouted as the sound of blade sinking into flesh was heard.

A few seconds of shock was all Nepgear needed as she slowly took out Gehaburn and leveled it to eye level. Right above the sword was a dark aura that glowed ominously as Rei returned back to normal without even a single wound.

"Hey! Isn't that-!" UD! Black Heart exclaimed as they saw the familiar aura that was taken out of UD! Rei by Croire and given to Rei.

"I dunno what gave you all the wrong impression but I had watched your battle and I got a gist of what happen. This is the reason why all this went down into shit and as I've said before, I will eliminate all threats in Gamindustri. Gehaburn, absorb it."

Everyone watched as the sword glowed ominously and begun to absorb the dark aura. It struggled for a while but eventually, the dark aura succumbed to Gehaburn's power and it spread all over the sword and completely disappeared.

Nepgear closed her eyes and breathed in as she felt her power increasing greatly. She opened her eyes and spoke.

"Now then…Time to deal with the other one." Nepgear begin to move when she felt a blade on her neck-scratch that multiple weapons were pointed at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Purple Heart asked as she placed her sword beside Nepgear's neck.

"And what do you think you're doing, **Sis**?" Nepgear responded. Purple Heart shivered at how she had called her but steeled herself regardless.

"Answer the damn question dammit!" UD! White Heart shouted.

"I was merely going to find the other perpetrator that caused this whole mess. A dark version of Histoire right? Once I find her, I will eliminate her and leave this world."

"And let you roam free with all that power in your fingertips? What idiots do you think we are?" Black Heart asked.

"The same kind of idiots who would leave the fate of Gamindustri to a single girl, miss 'I killed myself'?" Nepgear glared at Black Heart.

"HUH?!" Black Heart, UD! Black Heart and Uni shouted in shock. This Nepgear's Noire killed herself?!

Nepgear sighed in annoyance as she took out a certain tome. "I don't have time for this, for all we know the target might be out of this dimension before I can eliminate it."

"Wait, isn't that-?!" Purple Heart recognized the tome.

" **Wall.** " An invisible barrier surrounded Nepgear startling the goddess and they attacked but to no avail as their attacks were bounced off.

" **Stasis.** " Everyone else besides Nepgear was instantly paralyzed.

"Is that…Histoire?!" UD! White Heart exclaimed. "Why do you have her?!"

"Haven't I already explained? I destroyed Gamindustri and when I meant destroyed, I meant that I destroyed all living beings in it. This thing," Nepgear raised the tome that was once Histoire to show the goddess' "Is all that was left after I killed Histoire's conscious. Don't even bother to try and contact my world's Histoire when she is already dead."

"But why?! Why did you have to kill Histoire?! Why did you kill everyone?!" Purple Heart shouted wanting to find out why Nepgear would do such a thing.

Nepgear let out a frustrated sigh. She had released a few of her frustrations and anger out on Rei but with all this questions she could feel both her annoyance and anger rise up. It didn't help that Gehaburn started to demand her to kill the CPUs right there and now and be done with it but she quickly quenched it before she snapped.

"…When you find the entire world against you, you try to rely on the only person you believed supported you only to find out that she too betrayed you. Think how that feels, who wouldn't snap and go out to destroy the world who has scorned you. That's what happened, now if you excuse me I need to find that dark version of Histoire and end her life permanently."

Nepgear walked passed the goddess' and was about to fly off.

"Wait! What do you mean when you said you are the current Deity of Sin?!" Her other self asked.

Of all the things to say…her other self really is an idiot. Can't she connect the dots?!

…Then again, this is a younger version of her we are talking about. A genius in mechanics but a dumb ass in a few areas. Compared to how she who has grown over the years and became more intelligent her younger, alternate self was but a child against her.

"It's as I said, once the world had betrayed me. I was approached by the previous Deity of Sin, Arfoire and her powers were passed down onto me thus making me the new Deity of Sin and with that power I destroyed Gamindustri."

Looking at her younger self really pisses her off and Nepgear felt her anger rising but she quickly quelled it once again and begun to float away while looking at the paralyzed goddess' and UD! Rei.

"I am Nepgear, the Fallen Goddess of Gamindustri and the current Deity of Sin. I watch over the various dimensions and timelines and ensure that nothing befalls Gamindustri. May we meet again in the future CPUs maybe you might grow stronger one day and I shall test if you are worthy to lead your nations. For now, let this incident be a lesson for you all to grow stronger. Farewell."

Nepgear turned her back on them and instantly blasted off with hyper-sonic speed.

* * *

 _With Croire_

"Phew! That was an unexpected development." Croire swiped the sweat off her face. When she saw Nepgear she immediately went into hiding but she sticked closed enough to record the entire fight. It's part of her nature to record interesting history of course! Once Rei was defeated, Croire quickly escaped.

"Hmm…Maybe I should have followed that CPU who defeated the wimp but from what I've heard, her dimension is already in ruins that would mean there would be nothing interesting for me to record…"

As she was contemplating this, Croire was unaware of a certain standing behind her ominously with sound effects of course.

 **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

"Ah! I got it! I find some powerful being from a different dimension and have them duke it out! That may provide some entertaining history to write down."

Croire suddenly jolted as she heard a familiar voice.

"I see, so all of that was because you wanted to write some 'Interesting history' you say?" The dark fairy turned around to see Nepgear glaring down at her with an ominous aura.

"OH CRAP! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME?!" Croire shouted as she backed away from the fallen goddess.

"It took me awhile but I managed to track your energy signature to this dimension and opened up one myself to follow you here. All this just so you can satisfy your own amusement…" Nepgear aimed Gehaburn at the panicking fairy. "As the Goddess of Gamindustri, I have verify your actions as a threat and sentenced you to Death." She raised Gehaburn up and was prepared to swing it.

Before she could swing down a voice suddenly stopped her.

"WAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT!" A cloud of dust kicked up as someone run towards them at an incredible speed and both Nepgear and Croire can only look in surprise as it got closer and closer and stopped right in front of them sending dust all over them.

"*Cough Cough* What the hell was that?!" Croire shouted as she tried her best to block the dust from entering her eyes. Nepgear raised Gehaburn in preparation for an attack.

Once the dust settled, they were surprised at the figure on the ground in front of them. Nepgear even more as she had a shocked look on her face.

It was Neptune. Well an older version of her but Neptune nonetheless with longer hair. She wore only a black-purple parka with a pair of black d-clips on her head and a holster strapped onto her left leg.

Neptune coughed as sand came out of her mouth and opened her eyes.

"*Cough*Oh wow, sorry about that." She said as she stood up and dusted the sand off of her clothes and straightened herself. 'Even the voice sounds like her!' Nepgear thought as the older Neptune spoke up.

"I was out here bug hunting when I saw you trying to kill this giant fly!" Neptune pointed at Croire who recoiled at what she had said.

"Wait, me?! A fly?! Are you serious?!"

"Wowzers, it talks too! I guess it must be a rare spawn! I'd be a shame if someone killed ya! Say," Neptune turned to look at Nepgear who flinched. "Can I add it to my collection? I'm sort of a bug collector and the talking fly looks to be very rare so can I keep it? Can I?!" by the time she had finished, the older Neptune is already close to Nepgear's face.

"Uh-huh…" The fallen goddess nodded her head slowly still adjusting to the situation before her.

"HUH?! WAIT, WHAT?!" Croire shouted as the old Neptune pumped her fist up.

"Alright!" She then turned her attention to the dark fairy and took out a purple book from her leg holster and opened it. Immediately Croire was being sucked into the book. "You're going to be my new specimen!" the older Neptune announced.

"NEW SPECIMEN?! W-WAIT! YOUR KIDDING ME!" Turning her attention to Nepgear while trying to escape the book's suction she pleaded for help. "C'MON YOU FALLEN GODDESS OR WHATEVER HELP ME OUT HERE! DEATH IS BETTER THAN BEING STUCK IN A BOOK FOR ETERNITY!"

Nepgear didn't respond to Croire cries for help. The moment where Croire is being sucked into she decided that being trap in that Neptune's book would be a far better punishment than death.

It wasn't long before Croire was absorbed into the book and Neptune closed the book with a smile and placed it back to her holster and turned to Nepgear.

"Gee, thanks for that rare talking fly! Whoever you are! Oh yeah…we didn't get to know each other's names right? My name is Neptune! What's yours?"

Nepgear stiffened. She really didn't know what to do. She had came to this dimension to clear out the mess and prevent anymore threats to Gamindustri and return once she as done, not to meet with an older version of her sister! ...Should she tell her real name or should she go with a fake one? Time is ticking so Nepgear quickly answered.

"…Sin…My name is Sin."

"Sin huh? What a strange name…Ah well, nice to meet you Sin! Thanks for letting me catch that super rare talking fly! Now I gotta show my friends my new catch!" With a wave of her hand, the older Nepgtune ran.

Nepgear merely smiled and waved back and watched as Neptune's figure slowly disappear. She let out a chuckle and said.

"May we meet again someday." With a swing of Gehaburn, Nepgear opened a portal to her dimension.

'Fallen Goddess I may be, but I am still Gamindustri's Goddess and so long as I exist, I shall protect the alternate Gamindustri from anything that threatens it.' With those final thoughts, the fallen goddess stepped into the portal. Behind her were ghostly silhouettes of her sister and her friends patting her on her back. The portal closed as Nepgear returned to her dimension

* * *

 _Nepstation_

 **Neptune: Heya readers! Your tuning into Nepstation! We're broadcasting live in our studio and joining me is my dear little sister, Nepgear!**

 **Nepgear: H-Hello everyone!**

 **Neptune: Today's news is this!**

 _ **Goddess of Gamindustri, Nepgear?!**_

 **Neptune: Geez, was it a super duper surprise when Nep to help was out. Wait, should we be really calling her Nep. Jr? I mean she is older than you Nep Jr Maybe we could call her Nep Sr ooh ohh! I know! How about we call her Nep Jr EX!**

 **Nepgear: U-Um! Can we please not change the subject?!**

 _ **Thump.**_

 **Neptune: Oh come on Nep Jr! We gotta call her something besides Nep Jr. otherwise we might confuse the two of you!**

 _ **Thump!**_

 **Nepgear: B-But can't you just call her else?! I mean, even though she is me from a different dimension , shouldn't she be treated as a different entity?! Why do you think the game did not introduce our dimension's Noire, Vert and Blanc?!**

 _ **Thump! Thump!**_

 **Neptune: Oh c'mon Nep Jr! If the anime can do it, why can't this fanfic follow what the anime did with both Noires, Verts and Blancs?**

 **Thump! Thump! Thump!**

 **Nepgear: THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S WRITTEN IN AN ANIME LIKE SCENARIO! THERE IS NO CHARACTER INDICATION ON WHO IS WHO!**

 _ **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

 **Neptune: AHHH MOU! Whoever that is can you stop that 'Thump, Thump!" sound-ARGHH!**

 _ ***CRASH!***_

 **DoS! Nepgear: *Stands up* We interrupt this program for a special interview. (Note: She shall be called Deity of Sin Nepgear to avoid confusion due to the typeset of this show.)**

 **Nepgear: WHAT THE GOODNESS?!**

 **Neptune: *Weakly raises hand* H-Help…muhhhheee…**

 **DoS! Nepgear: *Points at Nepgear* YOU have the right to remain silent lest I throw you down a inactive volcano and make it explode!**

 **Nepgear: *Quickly shakes head up and down* YES MAM!**

 **DoS! Nepgear: *Mutters*This is why I hate my past self…*Ahem* Anyways, today's live broadcast features a special interview with the man who made this fic. Shall we give a round of applause to ChaosDeathLord, or CDL for short!**

 **CDL: *Teleports in and waves as the crowd cheers* Thank you, thank you! It's great to be here! I'll try my best to answer your questions to the best of my abilities! *Mutters*If I can remember them that is…I blame memory loss…**

 **DoS! Nepgear: What happened to the guy who is always with you? You know, the insane, crazy one.**

 **CDL: What? You mean Mayhem? From what I've heard that guy is in the deepest part of a black hole hanging out with some friends. Plus he's not crazy he just wants to let people think he is.**

 **Nepgear: Wait, the black hole is livable?!**

 **CDL: Well, only those strong enough to resist a black hole's pressure is able to live there and it gets stronger the deeper you go inside is what I've heard from Mayhem anyways. Besides that we aren't talking about me right now.**

 **Neptune: *Got out of the rubble* Yeah! This is Nepstation which means it's our channel! You can't just barge in here and host some random interview!**

 **CDL *Puts shades on*Deal with it babe. *Throws away shade* That's beside the point, we are running on limited time here so unless you wanna lose some viewers we need to settle this quick.**

 **Nepgear: He has a point sis…**

 **Neptune: Ahh phoowe! Just get this over with!**

 **DoS! Nepgear: *Nods* Very well, first question: What made you create this fanfic and in the process me?**

 **CDL: Well, believe it or not and don't hate on me but as I said, I found the Conquest ending VERY interesting. That ending may have gave people trauma but for me it's more of a walk in the park seeing as how I've dealt with depressing shit before. The Conquest ending opened up multiple possibilities on what would happen and so I thought of one.**

 **DoS! Nepgear: Doesn't mean I liked it. Thanks for that. Bastard. Anyways, Nepgear, next question.**

 **Nepgear: Huh?! O-Oh yes, right! Mr CDL, what gave you the idea to make the alternate me the next Deity of Sin?**

 **CDL: Oh that? Well, I remember a fic where Nepgear became the Deity of Sin in name only but that fic seems to be gone. Anyways, this fic was originally supposed to be two fics. The first is a Post Conquest! Nepgear fighting Rei while the other was Nepgear as the Deity of Sin herself! But then I was like: "Ahhh, f**k it, might as well combine the two." and WHAM! You get a Post Conquest Nepgear with the powers of the Deity of Sin! I'll admit when I say I go overboard with my ideas and quickly forget it at the same time.**

 **Neptune: Alright! It's my turn eh?! Eh let's see…*Looks confused*What are the equipment of DoS!Nepgear you say?**

 **DoS! Nepgear: I believe I shall handle it. *An image of DoS! Nepgear is shown*As you all know, my body is different from my younger self, after I have absorbed the power of the Deity of Sin Arfoire, my old body could not contain the large mass of energy so my body had to change to match the large amount of energy inside me thus making me to what I am now. Plus I did not require any Share energy to exist anymore so that's a boon.**

 **Nepgear: *Looks at DoS! Nepgear's breasts than took a look at hers and touched them. A cloud of depression hung over her as she cried* Haaa…**

 ***DoS! Nepgear turns to her outfit* The outfit I have is made from the most toughest yet smoothest fabric, the same can be said for the armor as well. It was made from a ore I found in my dimension and it is the most hardest of them all it took me years to complete just one of my armors. It's hardened exterior gives it insane durability yet it has a smooth interior that provides comfort AND it's pretty easy to move around. I also have my N-gear with me.**

 ***DoS! Nepgear's N-gear has a black colored interior and purple exterior with nothing but a single screen* My N-gear is one of a kind with built-in wifi that is untraceable and undetectable which allows me to hack stuff without being caught. It's also infused with the same material as my armor so that means it's damn durable plus, it also comes in different forms from its standard appearance, to a phone ,a remote control and more! Heck, there's even a holographic touchscreen!**

 ***Histoire* Ah, Histoire my oracle who betrayed me when I needed her the most…*Sigh* As you can see, after I killed Histoire's conscious, I had found that Histoire had her powers locked by the Gods and so I decided to destroy the restriction and thus I am able to use this tome's full might making me much more powerful and giving me more options in battle but of course, I must have the book with me less I lose the ability to cast magic so I have magically chained her on my belt so that we would not separate.**

 ***Gehaburn* Finally we have Gehaburn, the one sword who started this whole shtick and made me into who I am today. This sword has the ability to become stronger with each CPU it kills it was what allowed me to kill Arfoire and the sword had evolved once taking her powers. It would gained the extra ability to forcefully absorb shares once it absorb the Share Blade from the Holy sword timeline. My rampage throughout the dimensions had me killed every goddess in a dimension alongside with absorbing all the shares before I destroy it. I lost count with how many I have killed but Gehaburn had further evolved by then to what you have seen now. The sword has also forged an unbreakable bond between us, if either of our physical body would be destroyed the other would use the energy in them to bring them back.**

 **DoS! Nepgear: That's all I have, anymore?**

 **Neptune: Eh, it seems Nep Jr is a bit down so I'll take over for a while so here's the next question: What is DoS! Nepgear's HDD form anyway?**

 **CDL: Ah that, seeing as how this presentation requires a different script, let's change that shall we? Plus it's best to desribe her HDD form in case I forget how she looks like…*Claps* Let's hope I am able to properly explain this…**

From the screen it shows a pale DoS!Nepgear wearing a black chest armor with a collar and purple tron lines showing cleavage while below is a armor that protects her pelvic area while three more are seen behind her that make it look like she is wearing a coat and her sides are covered by fabric. Her arms and legs are clad in dark purple clawed gauntlets and greaves respectively with dark lilac highlights with the words Nepgear engraved onto them and on her back are her flight processors and her hair accessory had been mechanized.

 **CDL: Introducing Nepgear's HDD form: Purple Sin! Seeing as I am the one who design this form I get to inform our audience of Purple Sin's abilities! *Whisper* And to get more screen time…Ahem! After absorbing the power of the Deity of Sin, Nepgear was forced to mature due to her current body being unable to control its power as Nepgear changed so too did her HDD form.**

 ***Armor*As you can see, the armor may not look like much but it allows Nepgear to move without any restrictions a blend of defense and offense as one would say. Nepgear also has a protective barrier covering her body so she can go all out without any worry about being hurt in the exposed parts.**

 ***Gauntlets and Greaves*These gauntlets and greaves allow Nepgear to deal much more powerful blows and also they can produce energy claws of various elements and even status aliments whichever Nepgear desires. The gauntlets and greaves also has a thruster function in it allowing Nepgear to travel faster or hit harder it also has the N-gear integrated onto the gauntlets.**

 ***Flight Processor* These flight processors are a pain to describe but I'll say that it's no joke. These things can allow Nepgear to instantly travel in hypersonic speeds and as if that isn't enough, the wing can detach into 10 drones that will attack on Nepgear's mental command and if all were to be detached, think of the Wings Of Light from Gundam Seed Destiny, will appear allowing Nepgear to fly without worry.**

 ***Accessory*Now what may be so special about the hair accessory that was mechanized you ask? Well, these things can be split into various forms. One can act like either a spy or attack drone, one can serve as a USB to either store or hack electronical objects heck, one can even be used as a throwable object!**

 **DoS! Nepgear: My EXE Drive Skill in that form is called Sinless Repentance.**

 **Nepgear: Oh wow…other me is really strong…**

 **Neptune: Heeyyy! That's unfair! Isn't she really, really overpowered?! Isn't that what people call a mary sue or what not?! I mean, I am the main character and all but even I am not THAT overpowered!**

 **CDL: Did you not read the announcement at the top?! Oh wait, this is Neptune we're talking about she doesn't really read things…Anyways, we still have one more form to show.**

 **Neptune: Wait, THERE'S MORE?!**

 **CD:: Yup, take it away people.**

The screen show a much more older Nepgear looking like a woman in her mid-30s with white skin and red glowing eyes with her CPU iris colour had changed into a dark lilac and her hair was wild and frenzy with a pair of lilac wings on her head as her outline was colored purple. This Nepgear had a larger bust and much more feminine curves with only a bra (It resembles DoS True Arfoire's but more smaller and without the gem) was worn along with a panties with a pair of see-through fabric from the sides. Her gauntlet had its elbow armor gone leaving the hand part still attached, the greaves are the same as its leg armor was removed leaving only the foot part on. DoS!Nepgear's flight processor was still with her but with a second pair of fragile-like wings with a total of 10 triangle shaped objects rest beneath the flight processor.

 ***BRAAGGHHHHH!***

 **Nepgear: *Blushing*WHAT THE GOODNESS?!**

 **Neptune: *Hugs herself* Oh my Nep Jr! Look at you, how lewd!**

 **CDL: *Puts hand on chin* Huh, feels like as if millions of voices cried out in either joy or delight and were suddenly silenced. Anyways, this is Deity of Sin Nepgear the more powerful form of Nepgear and as you can see has some reference to the Arfoire. Megadimension fans would get that this form is the equivalent of the CPU's NEXT forms.**

 **Neptune: Huh? NEXT forms? Megadimension? What crazy mumbo jumbo are you talking about?**

 **CDL: Nothing you need to know seeing as how you will find out in the near future. This form of Nepgear forgoes defense for destruction and annihilation. Her armor may be gone but this allows Nepgear to be even faster and stronger than she has ever been and she can easily destroy dimensions in this form.**

 **DoS! Nepgear: Yes. This is form is powerful but I lose some of my rationality. As you know, in battle I go into a blood rush and what not. This would be further amplified in my HDD form making me more violent and not care about innocent lives and such. This form goes beyond even that, not caring for the state of the dimension and would do anything to obliterate the enemy.**

 **Neptune:*Wince*Oh geez, Nep Sr you should really take a chill pill or some snickers! You are not you when your hungry!**

 **CDL: Did you just-**

 **DoS! Nepgear: Oh yeah, in this form I also have a new EXE Drive skill unlocked. It's called Omega End which basically is me destroying the entire dimension with Gehaburn.**

 **Nepgear:*Shivers* Scary…**

 **DoS! Nepgear: *Points at Nepgear* Oh stop whining and grow a pair!**

 **Nepgear: B-But I am a girl…**

 **DoS! Nepgear: Not** _ **that**_ **you numb skull!**

 **Nepgear: Ahhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

 **Neptune: Oh wow, Nep Sr really hates Nep Jr's guts doesn't she? Reminds me of a certain red coat guy who hated his past self…**

 **CDL: Yeah, seeing as how Nepgear was an awesome badass in mkII/Rebirth 2, who then was demoted to be a joke really riled the fans of Nepgear you know…In fact, I think most fans really hated V Century cause of how you lot acted.**

 **Neptune: Yeah in fact I think I am seriously acting out of character right now as well…**

 **CDL: I have myself to blame for that with how bad I am with characterization…Anyways, Neptune next question please!**

 **Neptune: Okie dookie! Le'see…How strong is Nep Sr at full power? And ooooh, what a lewd question, how big are Nep Sr's boobs?**

 **Nepgear: Eh? What was that last one?**

 **CDL: Ah that, ahem. I'd say rather not say how powerful she is in fear of being bashed by how powerful DoS! Nepgear is so I'll refrain from answering that question…BUT! I can say what her bust size are, in her normal form, DoS! Nepgear is the same size as Purple Heart. As Purple Sin she rivals Green Heart and in as the Deity of Sin she's slightly bigger than Yellow Heart!**

 **Neptune: Nepuuu! Holy macaroni, are they big!**

 **Nepgear:*Depressed and touches chest* T-That's so unfair…**

 _ **Nepgear mastered the breast envy ability!**_

 **Nepgear: Oh no, not again!**

 **SLASH!**

 **DoS! Nepgear: *Slices info board*The hell was that?**

 **Neptune: Oh nothing, it's something Nepgear picked up when she came to Plutie's world.**

 **DoS! Nepgear: *Turns to Nepgear*My god! How can you be so pathetic?!**

 **Nepgear: I'm sorry! I am so sorry!**

 _ **Nepgear has mastered the self-blame skill**_

 **SLASH!**

 **DoS! Nepgear: THAT'S IT! HOW THE HELL DID I BECOME A BADASS CHARACTER TO A F**KING WIMP?! *Grabs Nepgear* YOU! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO MAN UP! ALTERNATE VERSION YOU MAY BE BUT I DO NOT TOLERATE MYSELF BEING TRASH! AND WE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THIS THING ENDS!**

 **Nepgear: Huh?! W-Wait! Nono- NOOOOOOOOO!**

 **CDL: *Sweatdrops* Well, that was something…*Looks at clock* Well, we are almost out of time. Neptune, would you be a dear and give out our last question.**

 **Neptune: Alrighty! Last question, are you by any chance going to continue making more stories of Nep Sr.?**

 **CDL:*Shrugs*Eh, possibly no…I created this fic out of an idea that I fear I was going to forget, I forget easily, so I had to make it. I am lazy person at best I had started this fic last week and was planning to publish this fic last Sunday but I was barely half way there when it was night time and school would reopen the next day so I wasn't able to write it as I am always tired after school. Besides, I not that good at making stories up I mostly follow the timeline of the specific title and then alter it to my needs.**

 **Neptune: Ok! That settles the end of this special interview! Stay tune for more news everyday on Nepstation!**

 **CDL: Say Neptune, would you be interested to go out on a dinner with me? Specifically as Purple Heart?**

 **Neptune: Huh? Oh my…Mr CDL are YOU asking** _ **ME**_ **out on a date? How bold of you.**

 **CDL: I'll give you all the pudding you want if you go on a date with me.**

 **Neptune: Deal.**

 **CDL: Well, that wraps it up folks! Oh, and before you go, please enjoy these gag reels that I thought up! And a special deleted scene.**

* * *

 _Deleted scene_

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR IDIOTIC GAMES!" Rei suddenly flew up towards the Planeptune Basilicom and raised her staff. Behind her, a large island appeared it was the ruined nation Tari

"Is that?!" Purple Heart gasped

"You fools! While you were so busy fighting I had my nation absorb the share energy in the other dimension and now I have enough power to destroy the world!" Rei laughed as a holographic panel appeared and she set the settings to maximum while locking on to the group of goddess'

"That would explain why we felt so weak just now." UD! Black Heart thought out loud.

"Which because of how decreased performance, caused us to lose the fight." UD! Green Heart added.

Nepgear said nothing as she walked forward and held Gehaburn in front, pointing at the island with her hand below the tip of the sword as her drones detach from themselves and connected to the tip of Gehaburn forming a gun barrel.

"Wait! Your seriously not thinking about fighting that are we?!" Purple Sister asked her other self as she wondered how Nepgear would be able to contest against a weapon that can destroy a world.

Nepgear merely smirked at them. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I too have destroyed countless dimensions and timeline. This thing will be a cinch." The barrel begun to glow a ominous purple.

"HAHAHA! This will be your end CPUs!" Rei shouted as she pressed the button and a large red beam shot towards the CPUs.

Nepgear narrowed her eyes and muttered:

" **Violent Parting"**

A large purple beam exploded out of the barrel and clashed against the more larger red beam.

The ground started to crack and the buildings were disintegrating but not once did Nepgear let up. Instead, it looks like she had a bored face while Rei was laughing manically.

"HAHAHA! DIE, DIE, DIE! IT'S USELESS! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, YOU WILL LOSE!"

Nepgear merely sighed and she poured a little bit of energy. A little bit for her but to the others, the energy she was pumping was VERY large.

The purple beam suddenly became larger than the red beam and instantly pushed back heading straight towards the island of Tari in an incredibly fast rate.

"WHA-"Was all Rei managed to say before the purple beam blasted her and punched straight through Tari's laser cannon. The island had a large hole where the laser was with sparks flying before it exploded debris raining down in a fiery blaze and destroying more of Planeptune.

The goddess merely stood shock at how easily Nepgear defeated the world destroying laser.

The person in question merely sighed in disappointment and spoke "A planet busting laser is nothing compared to what I can do..."

* * *

 _Gag #1 9000!_

The CPUs stared at their saviour cautiously wondering if they were friend or foe. They could feel the large amount energy in DoS! Nepgear waiting to be let out.

Purple Heart turned to her sister and asked "Nepgear, what does the N-gear say about her power level?

"E-Eh, I'm on it!" Taking out the N-gear, Purple Sister begun to scan DoS! Nepgear and once the results were shown she screamed "WHAT THE GOODNESS?!"

"What's wrong?!" Purple Heart asked but Purple Sister merely stuttered.

Green Heart peered over Purple Sister and gasped "Oh my…"

"What?! What's so shocking that Nepgear is in a spluttering mess?!"White Heart forcefully tore the N-gear from Purple Sister's grasp and when she saw the numbers she shouted "WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S OVER 9000!" she threw the N-gear to the ground shattering it.

"WAHHHH!" Nepgear screamed in despair for having her precious N-gear destroyed.

Black Heart gasped "What?! 9000?!"

"Idiots..." DoS! Nepgear muttered in annoyance.

* * *

Gag #2: I am…

Purple Heart panted as she glared at her opponent. Her legs had gave way and her sword had been broken into pieces and now her opponent held that giant, ominous black sword at her neck.

"It is useless to resist. Don't make me destroy you." Her opponent said as Purple Heart stared at her reflection from her opponent's visor as a hood covered her face.

"You do not yet realize the potential you have Neptune. Join me, and I will help you utilize your full CPU power. With our combined strength, we can make Planeptune prosper-no, we can crush our enemies and rule over Gamindustri!

"I'll never join you! I will never forgive you for what happened to my sister!"

Her opponent looked up and sighed. "Oh yes, your sister…Histoire never told you what happened to her…"

"She told me enough! She told me you killed her!"

"No." The figure took off her hood and her visor, revealing purple hair and eyes. "I AM your sister." Nepgear uttered.

Purple Heart begin to shake her head to deny it. "That's not true…That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings you know it to be true."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Neptune suddenly woke up in a sweat and looked around and spotted her sister sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, just a dream." With that Neptune went back to sleep hoping that she would dream being drowned in a flood of puddings

* * *

 _Gag #3: Watching different dimensions are scary…_

Nepgear sat at her throne as she once again begun observing the various timelines and dimensions. Currently Nepgear is changing timeline after timeline akin to one flipping to different channels.

"Boring, boring, the f**k was that? Boring, oooh! Wait, no that was boring either…"She had been doing this for a few minutes now and she couldn't find an interesting timeline!

"Hmm?" Stopping change of observation, Nepgear looked closely to see herself with Uni inside her room in Planeptune. Which is kind of strange, why is Uni there? Why are they looking -ARE THOSE TWO BLUSHING?!

Nepgear gaped as her other self turned to look at Uni

" _A-Are we really doing this?" Uni turned to Nepgear_

" _Nepgear…We've been dating for a few years now…"_ Wait, what? Dating? _"And I know we have our moments here and there and we've even kissed in public"_ Wait, KISSING?! _"I feel that we have deepen our bond but not enough even though we know each other more than our sisters. By doing this, I think we can deepen our bond even more."_

 _Nepgear nodded shyly as she murmured "…Alright…Just…Just go easy on me okay?" Uni nodded and slowly the two begin to move closer to each other_

Nepgear watched with wide eyes as her other self and Uni begun to grow closer and closer until the two kissed! She watched in stunned silence as the kissed transformed into something more heated as the bed started moving-OH GOD ARE THEY REALLY GOING TO-

" _Uni!"_

" _Nepgear!"_

'Oh f**k ,oh f**k ,OH F**K!' It took a nose bleed for Nepgear to shook out of her stunned silence-THOSE TWO ARE SCISSORING-it really reminded her of that time when Neptune accidentally brought back a box of porn and played it.

…Let's just say things were really awkward that day. Anyways-

CHANGE CHANGE CHANGE!

 ***CLICK***

Nepgear quickly changed to a different timeline but-

" _Miss Nepgear…"_

" _Shh, don't say anything…"_

F**k F**K F**k! SHE'S DOING IT WITH ROM! CHANGE!

* **CLICK***

" _Ah, Nep Jr…"_

IS SHE HAVING AN INCESTUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH NEPTUNE?!

 ***CLICK!***

IS THAT A F**KING DICK SHE HAS?!

 ***CLICK, CLICK, CLICK!***

HOLY SHIT, IS THAT HISTOIRE SHE IS WITH?! A THREESOME WITH NOIRE AND UNI?! AN ORGY WITH ALL THE CPUS?!

By the time Nepgear was done with her observation she had her hand covering both her mouth and nose. Blood could be seen dripping out of her hand and into a large puddle of blood on the ground. Nepgear stood up, washed herself and went to bed with deadbeat eyes.

 _Next day_

'Well, that was quite an…experience I'll say…' Nepgear massaged her temple as she sat at her throne. "I can't believe I stumbled onto THAT. It was…f-ing crazy even if it was hot. Oh well, I bet I would not find such thing again!"

Oh how she was wrong when she looked into another timeline. There she found herself kissing some guy she doesn't know about.

And by the way, they were naked.

Nepgear stared blankly at the scene as her mind processed this. Was there any male in her world that has a face? I mean, most NPCs are faceless save for a few and even then they were rarely interacted some were even villans.

 ***CLICK***

Is that her being f**ked like a slut?

 ***CLICK***

Uni and her in a threesome with a guy.

* **CLICK***

She and Neptune in another with a different guy.

* **CLICK, CLICK, CLICK***

She's having sex with some fat ass, she's in a harem of the entire CPUs for fawning over one single f-ing guy, how the hell did he manage to seduce them? Is she being raped by a doogoo?

Nepgear stared at the scenes with blank eyes as her fists tightened and one can hear the cracking of bones. She closed those scenes and saw the dimension those _horrendous_ images are and opened a portal there.

Nepgear came back with a smile on her face and bloodied a few hours later and went back to sleep peacefully after taking a bath.

* * *

 _Gag #4: Bad End Syndrome_

Nepgear stared blankly as she held Gehaburn in hand. She had experienced this dream multiple times already that she isn't fazed anymore by the horrors that is about to come.

Neptune stood right in front of her with a smile on her face as she spread her arms out. "C'mon Nep Jr. just do it."

Without a word, Nepgear cut down her on sister with shadowed eyes. A few more came alongside various others and she quickly slew all of them without mercy. She killed and killed and killed and killed. The only way out of this dream was to slay everyone in this once a certain amount of kills has been achieved she will be free of this dream.

Nepgear panted as she was finally done with the slaughter. A pile of bodies lay below her as she sat on one of the corpses. "When will this nightmare stop buggering me?" She wondered briefly before she felt something slimy grabbing her ankle.

Nepgear looked down and was shocked. The bodies had all changed into doogoos and were multiplying!

" _NOT YET_! IT'S NOT OVER YET NEPGEAR!" The legion of doogoos declared as they rush towards Nepgear who had a very familiar face on.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUU-!"

*GASP* Nepgear got up and breathed in and out rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Once she did so, she grasped her head in confusion.

"Oh man, what a weird dream…" She muttered.

"Hmm? What's wrong Nepgear?" Nepgear stiffened at the voice.

"Uni?" Nepgear slowly turned her head and indeed it was Uni sharing a bed with her but more older looking.

Oh and did she mention that Uni was naked with the blanket covering her. Now that she think about it, she is also naked.

"Huh? Wha?" Nepgear could only babbled as Uni got up as well.

"Was it a bad dream? Oh well…" Nepgear was suddenly pushed down onto the bed with Uni above her with a naughty face.

"Don't worry…I know how to get those out of your mind…" She began to lower her face closer and closer to Nepgear who was still in shock.

"Uni? Uni?! Ahhhhh…AHRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"ARGH!" Nepgear got out of her bed with her hand on her head. "Oh…Oh god…that was…that was…weird…Hot, but weird…"

"Oh what's wrong child." Nepgear froze in fear as she heard that familiar yet dreadful voice. With a horror filed face, she turned her head to see the Deity of Sin before her.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nepgear shouted as she flew back from the monstrosity in front of her.

The Deity of Sin made the motion as if their tilting their head. "What? Can't a mother ask what happened to their child?" Mo-WHAT?! CHILD?! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL F**K IS GOING ON?!

As Nepgear was sorting out her thoughts, the Deity of Sin got closer and closer which snapped Nepgear out of her mental questions and stared at the being in fear.

"N…No s-stay back!" But instead of stopping it kept advancing.

"Come child, lay in your mother's embrace and lay out your thoughts." Nepgear could only stare at the eye in horror.

"No….NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"No…Stop…" A panting Nepgear mumbled in her sleep as two monsters stared at their mistress in worry.

Monster A turned to its companion and growled "Grrr, grr, grr?" (What is happening to our mistress?)

"Grah, grah, grahgh." (I dunno but I found her like this when I was passing by.)

"Grrr, grrr grrrg?" (Is there any way to relieve her of her pain?)

Monster B shrugged. "Grah grahg, gra-grah, gruagrhlarg grah grah." (Eh, she will get through this. I once heard she faced down one of the more rebellious monsters. He was like damn tall almost reaching the sky and could destroy a continent from what I've heard and mistress gave it one bitch slap which caused it to cry like a baby."

Monster A turned to look at its companion in shock. "GRR?! Grr, grr grr! Grrr, grrr, grrr?!" (REALLY?! Holy Fuck! I thought those were rumors but hell, she really did make that monster her bitch?!)

"Grah grargh gra grah." (Yup, if she could take down something like that I have confidence that she'll conquer whatever is plaguing her dreams.)

"Grr, grr.." (Yeah, let's hope so…)

Unaware to the two monsters, Nepgear was handling something _**FAR**_ worse and may be unable to wake. Will Nepgear find a way to break free from her nightmare or will she spend an eternity trapped? Find out next time on-* **BZZT***

* * *

 **CDL: *Places down remote in bang's head on the table and cries***

 **Mayhem: Wassup'?**

 **CDL: I just got rejected by Purple Heart…*Helds up a book titled 'How to seduce Neptune'* I thought that it was simple…**

 **Mayhem: What do you expect, this is Neptunia we're talking about here love is almost non-existent here. Well, unless if you're in fanfiction of course! Go watch some of the Neptunia fanfics there maybe you learn a thing or two on how to pick up chicks from the guys or go watch the yuri fanfics then have you SEEN how hot those were?!**

 **CDL: Oh, fuck you too. *Throws book away* You can seduce chicks without doing anything. Plus I more of a NeptunexPlutia guy but eh, it's yuri.**

 **Mayhem: Oh please, chicks dig me easily! Just a few sweet words and they come right into you! Or maybe cash for the…other types…Plus I'm a nice guy and give them back their virginity!**

 **CDL: What would your wife think of you…**

 **Mayhem: My wife is dead thank you very much and her spirit is still around. I'd rather not have her chew the fuck out of me if she finds out. I still wonder to this day how she can hit me even though she's already dead.**

 **CDL: Anyways, this concludes Fallen Goddess of Gamindustri and I hope you enjoyed it. Please R &R and leave your thoughts on how post Conquest Nepgear should be.**

 **Mayhem: *Raises hands* I have a question, when am I going to be in a fic?**

 **CDL: Probably never considering how overpowered you are. People will just bash the fuck out of you if I place you in a fanfic.**

 **Mayhem: OH YEAH, WELL I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU HATERS OUT THERE WANNA PIECE OF ME?! THEN COME AND GET IT!**

 **CDL: Shut up or I tell your wife about your newest porn collection.**

 **Mayhem: PLEASE DON'T I BARELY MANAGED TO HIDE THIS AFTER THE OLD ONES WERE DESTROYED!**

 **CDL: *Mutters* Even though you could just reverse time before they were destroyed? Again, please R &R people, until then!**


End file.
